


What's Showing

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark sneaks into the mansion to surprise Lex and hang out. His backpack is full of movies and un-popped bags of popcorn, but Lex is already watching a movie. Unknowingly, Clark walks in on Lex watching porn. He should slink away in a garbled mess of apologies. Instead, he stays.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	What's Showing

Lex never heard the door open. He panicked and snatched the clicker off the wooden chest that served as a coffee table. He snapped the TV off and turned his startled gaze towards the door that connected the cozy TV room to the hall. 

Clark stood in the doorway, frozen like a wild animal caught under a flashlight. His eyes went from Lex's face to the black rectangle television, that just moments ago, had been moaning.

Lex's hands were in his lap and he looked guilty. "I didn't know you were coming over today," he tried to break the ice, but the ice was already broken, reformed, and he was trapped underneath - drowning. 

"I - I'm sorry," Clark offered, a blush already splashed across his face. "I should have called ahead or asked...I wasn't thinking. I just had a bad day and thought..." he dropped off.

"It's alright," Lex lied. 

The air between them seemed to vanish, leaving them both floating in an outer space of unknown territory. Lex's mind scrambled with what to say or do. He ought to be embarrassed or in full blown panic mode. How could he recover from this situation? Save face?

"Were you..." Clark gulped and his heart galloped in his chest. "Were you watching porn?" Clark was gripping the strap of his backpack so hard that the color had drained out of his hand. His white knuckles ached with the force and he wondered if he made a massive mistake in asking...but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He felt his pants begin to tighten and was grateful for his long blue flannel shirt. 

Just two months ago, he had his sexual awakening and nearly burned down half the town. Before that August, Clark hadn't put much thought or energy into sex. He knew that Pete and his fellow classmates had been jerking off since middle school, but he was never hard and never felt any desire to touch himself...not until his heat vision developed and somehow switched his libido into overdrive. 

He wasn't sure what he expected Lex to say in response to his question. He wondered if Luthor would send him away or tell him he was disgusting and invasive. He was beginning to panic in the cotton thick silence that grew in the small TV room where they usually went to play video games. What was he thinking asking Lex if he had been watching porn? What if the roles were reversed? He would DIE if Lex walked in on him...

"I was...watching porn," Lex swallowed.

"Oh."

"Clark..."

"Can I see?" 

Lex's heart skipped a few beats. Did he just hallucinate or did Clark just ask if he could watch porn with him? 

"Lex?" he was shaken back to reality.

"Yes. Come in. Shut the door," he said hoarsely. 

Luthor knew that he was treading into dangerous territory. He had been hot for his savior from the moment he peered up at his brilliant blue green eyes, wide with adrenaline from breathing him back to life. He had spent two years scolding himself any time his thoughts wandered towards Clark. He punished himself with doms and dungeons and did anything and everything he could to drown out his feelings for Kent. 

And now, here he was...asking to see triple X rated content with him. 

He was legal now...

And brave enough to ask...

He was curious... and if he wasn't asking Lex for an introduction into these things, who would he go ask? Lex didn't know and didn't want to find out. 

Clark was twisting and shutting the door gently. He let his backpack fall to the carpet with a soft thud and came to sit next to Lex on the couch. 

Lex grabbed the shiny black TV clicker and fiddled with it, snagging his short thumbnail in a groove over and over to get rid of his nervous energy. He paused for a moment before turning to Clark who was sitting on the sofa studiously, hands folded in his lap, waiting patiently.

"Are you sure about this Clark?" he asked in a breath, his eyes already dark and ready for what was to come. 

The young man swallowed thickly and nodded 'yes.' 

Lex aimed the clicker towards the tv and snapped the image back on. 

“Have you ever watched porn before?”

“No.”

'Shit,' Lex thought, 'this isn't the traditional, vanilla, porn that an amateur should start with.'

The screen sprang to life and showed a woman with two men. All three were naked and the men were hard. They were laying the woman on the couch.

"Clark,” Lex’s adrenaline was out of control. “This isn’t...uhm…” he struggled to find the words - something he never did. “Maybe I should change it to just...a man and a woman.” 

Clark’s wide eyes were stuck to the screen, watching as the men laid her down and then kissed one another.

“No,” he offered, ducking his head a little and looking sideways at Lex. “It’s fine. I want to see.” 

Lex briefly considered saying, “your parents would not approve,” and then quickly quashed the sentence before it could rise off his tongue. He almost giggled at the absurdity of that statement. By the time Lex was seventeen he’d slept with at least ten people. Besides, shouldn’t the fact that Clark was interested in two men kissing be a good thing? 

‘No, you don’t get to have that hope,’ Lex quashed his optimism. He’d spent every waking moment of the past 700 days convincing himself that he’d never have *that* with Clark. He’d let go of that hope. 

Hope was a dangerous thing. It started out bright and beautiful, but when it died, it rotted and stank, darkening everything it had touched. He didn’t deserve Clark and he didn’t deserve to even touch the idea of having him. 

Clark was straight. Clark liked Lana. 

Right?

“I can hear your gears turning from here,” Clark cracked a small smile, trying to break the awkward spell. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can leave…”

“No,” Lex said too quickly. God, what was wrong with him? “Stay,” he shifted his tone, uttering the word more softly. Making a conscious decision to relax, Lex took a deep breath and leaned back further into the sofa like a cat reclining and stretching out. 

He and Clark turned their gaze towards the large flatscreen. One of the men was now lying on his back on the sofa. The woman was lying on top of him, her back pressed against his chest. His large hands held her legs open and his cock was in her ass. 

Clark had stopped breathing. His heart beat so furiously in his cock, he was surprised that any blood was left in his head. He was so painfully hard that it was a miracle his jeans were holding up. Just knowing that Lex was next to him, within arm’s reach, his own cock hard...was driving Kent insane. 

The second man on the screen was coming towards the coupled pair and pumping his cock. He slid it between the woman’s puffy pink pussy lips before pushing in. Now, both men were sliding in and out of her.

Clark could hear Lex’s breathing, and when he used his powers, heard his heartbeat as well. It wasn’t as fast as Clark’s, but it was fast. 

He turned to look at Lex and the older man returned his eye contact. “Were you touching yourself before I walked in?” he looked directly at Lex as he asked the question. 

Lex was dying… Clark’s painfully honest question was suspended between them and his openly curious face was so beautiful. 

“Yes, I was touching myself.” 

Clark’s breath audibly hitched and his eyes began sliding down Lex’s neck and chest, but he stopped them from going lower. 

A grunt from the TV. Clark and Lex’s eyes snapped back and watched as the man underneath the woman came, his cock twitching inside of her before slipping out of her. And then the other man was pulling out of her. The woman stood, come dripping down her thigh, and walked off, leaving the two men who began to make out on the couch. The man who hadn’t come yet was spreading the legs of the one who had.

Clark moaned. 

Actually fucking moaned.

And Lex had to painfully dig his nails into his palms to keep from coming just from hearing that sound, just from watching Clark’s hooded eyes trained on the lewd scene and hearing his frustrated sighs. 

“Do you want me to keep touching myself Clark?” 

Lex’s voice had changed. It was deeper and needier than Clark had ever heard it and it made his eyes feel hot. 

He turned his attention to Lex and said, “yes.”   
His sanity must have been fully vacated because his pale, trembling hands moved, revealing his already open fly. He grabbed the waistband of his slacks and pushed them down to his knees. He wasn’t wearing underwear, so his cock bounced up.

He could feel Clark’s eyes heavy on his sex and it made him leak precum. 

“Do you usually wear a shirt…?” 

Rather than answer, Lex’s fingers began undoing the buttons quickly. Once he made it all the way down, he undid his cuffs, then slid the fabric from his shoulders. The expensive button down was left discarded on the floor. 

Clark started on his own shirt. 

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I want to,” he undid all the buttons before pausing. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Lex’s eyes looked completely black. The quicksilver ring of gray was swallowed up by black holes of desire that felt like a physical caress when they travelled over Clark’s body. 

Clark did away with his shirt and then undid his pants. The sound of the zipper was loud, but the sound of the men on TV was just as loud. He slid his pants down to his knees like Lex had. He was worried about being naked in front of Lex. He had never been naked around another person in a sexual way and it made him blush a bright red that poured down his chest.

The man on the screen was now wildly fucking the man beneath him. The one being rammed into had grown hard a second time - clearly he was young - and his cock bobbed against his belly as he took each hit. 

Clark felt like he was dying, burning alive from the inside out. A movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned to find Lex, pumping his own cock, his lips parted. He had been looking at the screen, but when he felt Clark’s stare, turned to look at his friend. 

Truth be told, Lex didn’t give a fuck about what was happening on the TV. All he cared about was one very virginal Clark Kent sitting next to him, near naked, his large uncircumcised cock arching up beautifully. 

“You can shut that off if you want,” Clark’s voice cracked.

Oh. 

Apparently Lex wasn’t the only one who cared more about the company in the room than the production on the screen. He didn’t need to be told twice. Lex picked up the remote and cut the power. 

Clark was staring at Lex and stroking his own cock. It felt as though his spine had turned to molten steel and slipped down his back, the tension and heat settling in his balls. “Lex…” he whined, rolling his head back along the sofa and letting it fall towards his friend. 

“What Clark? Tell me.” Lex’s hand tugged on his cock and twisted on the way up. He ran his thumb along the weeping slit and awaited Clark’s answer with baited breath. 

The brunette couldn’t answer. He could only kick off his jeans, toe off his shoes, and slide off his socks. Now he was naked - fully, stark naked. 

The air was punched out of Lex’s lungs at the sight of Clark’s god-like body. It should be illegal for a seventeen year old to look so good.

“Touch me Lex.”

“Clark...I…”

“Please,” he begged, the word raw and brittle. 

Lex was scared to death. What if this was all Clark wanted? A quick hand job? What if they did something and it ruined their friendship? What if it was the best moment of Lex’s life but meant nothing to Clark? What if this was all he’d ever get?

Potential ruin was less than a foot away, but he closed the distance regardless. He slid across the couch, closer to Clark, and took the young man’s impressive cock in his cool hand. It was a gorgeous cock, so perfect that Lex’s mouth watered for it. He was big. One of the biggest that Lex had seen. It would be a challenge to suck and a scorcher to take up his ass, but he was hungry for it like a man starved.

As Lex stroked him, Clark rested his head in the crook of the left side of Lex’s neck and groaned. Clark’s hand was on the right side of Lex’s neck and sliding lower - along his shoulder, across his collar bone, down his pec, his thumb stopping to toy with Lex’s pert pink nipple. 

It made Lex slide closer and bring his mouth to Clark’s neck where he kissed and sucked. Clark’s hand kept going lower, skating along Lex’s abs, until the bottom of his hand bumped against the purplish headed cock. He took it in hand and tried to mirror what Lex was doing for him. 

Clark pulled his face out of Lex’s neck and brought his forehead to his friends. “Please Lex,” he whined, his hips itching to move. 

“Fuck Clark...you’re so young…”

“I know...but you could...teach me…” his face was so close. Just inches away. Warm minty breath skating over Lex’s mouth and chin. 

Clark Kent was going to be the death of him, that much he knew. 

“I don’t want you to do anything that you’ll regret,” Lex brought a tentative hand up to cup the side of Clark’s face before gathering the bravery to slide it into his chestnut hair. Fuck. It was even softer than he thought it would be.

“You don’t know what you’re getting into Clark…” His stomach soured as he flipped through a mental photo book that contained all of his misdeeds and below-the-belt escapades. If Clark could catch a glimpse of who Lex really was and what he’d really done, he would be turning tail and running. 

“Maybe I don’t know what I’m getting into. But I want to find out.” 

A thousand things bubbled up from Lex’s chest and threatened to spill past his lips. Things like, “you’re not really interested in me, you’re just horny.” “You have no idea how much hope and happiness you’re giving me and I just know that it’ll be violently ripped away later which scares me to death.” He wanted to say terrible, vulnerable things like, “I have feelings for you and I know that you don’t return them.” “If you fuck me once and never again, I’ll die from it.” 

Desperately he fought the urge to say any of it and Clark took away that option anyway when he finally tilted his head and brought his lips to Lex’s.


End file.
